Walk In My Shoes
by PaperHat
Summary: NCIS has an Internal Work Experience Program. Baxter Murray applied and got accepted. Last chapter now up.
1. Emails

****

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

**A/N - I know this is a very, very short chapter. More very soon I promise.**

This story contains my own character of Baxter Murray, the NCIS Trainer which appears in my stories "Performance Appraisal A Workshop for Teams" and, "Sexual Harassment Refresher Training". If you want to continue to read this story, it may help to read either one of these earlier fics to get the character of Baxter in context and understand the history he has had with the team.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs was calm when he walked into the bullpen, with a coffee in hand. His eyes flickered to the clock, noticing that it had just gone past 0600 hours. Soon, Ziva would be bouncing in, full of energy and ready to start the day, closely followed by McGee, who would either be grinning or frowning at the gadget in his hand. It would be a little while longer before his senior field agent would make an appearance, walking at brake neck speed to reach his desk before he could legitimately chew him out for his tardiness.

Gibbs always enjoyed the time alone to settle into his day before the others arrived. He slowly sipped his coffee and powered up his computer. As always, he knew he would silently curse the automatic gizmo-what's-it that McGee had installed on his system that reminded him to access his emails.

Clicking on his 'In' box, he frowned at the subject title of the last entry and with curiosity double clicked to access the message.

A few lines in and Jethro Gibbs wasn't calm any longer.

A couple of hours later and in an entirely different wing of NCIS, Baxter Murray grinned widely as he floated towards his desk, commenting as he did on the 'absolutely divine' top that his assistant was wearing.

Setting his chamomile tea down carefully on his desk, he powered up his computer and sighed wistfully, as he always did, at his desktop wallpaper. The cute Labrador puppies caught his breath every morning and made him start the day with a smile.

He accessed his emails and pouted at the subject title of the last entry before nervously double clicking to read the content.

A second later, at the entrance to NCIS, Henry, the security guard, was convinced that the strangled squeal had definitely originated from the Human Resources wing.

_To be continued..._


	2. Meetings

****

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

Jennifer Shepherd had barely slipped her coat off and placed it on the stand, before Gibbs had stormed into her office, thrusting a piece of paper in front of her face.

"What the hell is this? Are you really trying to punish me Jen, or trying to be an even bigger bastard than me?"

She couldn't do anything more than close her eyes momentarily, cursing him for being so harshly in her face so early in the morning.

"Good morning to you too, Agent Gibbs! If you'd like to tell me what '_that'_ is, then perhaps I might be able to answer your question as to whether I am a bastard or not."

He huffed loudly, his face still scowling with rage.

"This bullshit about taking on that little weasel from Human Resources!"

Jen bit back a grin. She'd completely forgotten about the email she had sent the evening before and how she was going to revel in seeing her former boss squirm. She relaxed her shoulders, gaining posture and calmness for the fight ahead and casually sat down in her chair.

"Mr Murray has been accepted onto the NCIS Internal Work Experience Programme and I decided that as you both know one another, and he was interested in the more front line activities of the Agency, that it was a, shall we say, match made in heaven."

He almost head slapped her there and then, but instead, chose to grit his teeth and roll his eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Jen! Why? You know I can stand him!"

"Who else can I send him to Jethro? Who else will he actually listen to and stand some chance of keeping himself in one piece and learn something, huh? You scare the hell out of him and, if it's a day in the field he's looking for then he'll get the best experience of that from you and your team. Apart from that, I damned well know you'll watch his six, while he's your responsibility, despite his...different...personality."

Gibbs sucked in a breath and shook his head from side to side, "No way, I am _not_ doing this!"

"Oh yes you are!" she snapped back in response.

He started to pace up and down in front of her desk,

"No, if I have to spend a full day babysitting that weasel, I will not be held responsible for what I might do to him before we are off the clock!"

She gave him that look that she gave him during their first confrontation, on the stairwell; when she had returned to NCIS as Director and had made it clear to him how he should address her.

He softened his features a little, his Marine training kicking in instinctively. If the enemy wasn't going to be engaged successfully with a full frontal attack, it was time to try attacking from another flanking position.

"It's not fair to Murray, Jen, and you know it. It's not safe for someone who has never even been near FLETC to go out in the field. Hell, I'm sure that he's never even held a gun, let alone fired one!"

In the following silence, Jen pursed her lips, remaining resolute to her decision.

"First up, I am not asking Baxter to carry a side arm and you will refer to him as Baxter or Murray and _not_ a weasel! His role will be to simply observe and learn under your guidance. You will treat him as a member of the team."

She sighed softly as she rose from her desk and stood in front of him. Their eyes eventually locked on to one another. The former probie had learned a few of Gibbs marine tactics. She spoke gently,

"It's one day Jethro. I'm sure you can handle just one day. Do it for me, please?"

Under her dazzling eyes, he mellowed, as much as Gibbs could mellow and began to finger his ear casually. He eyed her with a mischievous glint.

"Treat him as a member of the team huh?"

She smiled and nodded in response, affirming her orders.

"Just like I do DiNozzo?"

She nodded once more, grateful that he seemed to at least be heading towards co-operative acceptance.

"That mean I can head slap him?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the door with growing irritation,

"NO! Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on him Gibbs! Now out!" she barked.

With a grin on his face, he let her push him out of the door. As he descended the stairwell, the former marine decided that faced with such a desperate situation, the only option available to him was to seek out the positive and use the circumstances to his advantage.

The grin grew into a wider smile as he wondered to himself,

"Hell, if Baxter Murray really wants to see what it's like to be an Agent, I'm gonna make damn sure he experiences the full extent of what it's like to work with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Explanations

****

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

"You see Director, when I said I wanted to experience the more sexier side of NCIS, I meant finding out what goes on in MTAC. I thought Special Agent McGee could also help me with increase my knowledge of technology and surveillance techniques and stuff. I mean all those screens and buttons and headsets. It's just so exciting!"

On the other end of the phone Jen struggled to keep her grin in check.

"Baxter, I'm sure that you will learn a huge range of new things with Special Agent Gibbs. I've already briefed him on the program, and he is really looking forward to helping you understand more about NCIS."

She bit her lip, at her out right lie.

"He is?" the voice whined in response.

"I do understand your concerns. But believe me when I tell you, that Gibbs, is one of _the_ finest agents this agency has ever had. I would trust him with my life and I would _never_ put you in a position where I felt your safety could be compromised."

The silence lingered on as Baxter continued to chew the fingernail on his little finger.

"Okay honey...uh...I mean Director. I'll report to Agent Gibbs on Wednesday morning."

"0700 hours Baxter. Don't be late. Agent Gibbs doesn't like it when you're late," Jen replied softly.

"Oh, but, I don't normally start until 0830 hours Director. You see I have a routine which I..."

"Baxter, on that day, you are an NCIS agent with Gibbs. You start at 0700."

Acknowledging the resulting squeak, Jen put her phone down and chuckled. Truly, she didn't know who she felt sorry for the most, Gibbs, Baxter, or the team who would have to put up with the both of them.

In the bullpen Gibbs perched himself on the edge of the front of his desk and folded his arms. Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby shuffled nervously under the scowling face of one seriously pissed off Gibbs.

"On Wednesday, Baxter Murray from Human Resources will be joining the team for one day as part of the Agency's work experience program."

Partly with relief that none of them were in trouble, they groaned in unison.

"Aw boss, no! Come on! No!" Tony bawled.

Ziva laughed out loud, "McGee had better watch his step. If I remember, Baxter was quite taken with our little techno-wizard!"

Tony chuckled, "Oh yeah, he was the Probie-buddy, buddy-Probie, Pro-buddy!"

McGee simply scowled and huffed at their comments before setting his eyes on Gibbs, desperately trying to ignore the sniggers coming from his co-workers.

"What is Baxter going to be doing then boss?" he enquired further.

"He'll be observing," Gibbs said calmly, "and trying not to get himself killed in the line of duty."

"He can come and help me in the lab if he wants," Abby said excitedly.

Gibbs nodded, "that's great Abby, I'm going to speak with Ducky, see if he can take him for an hour in Autopsy."

"Gremlins together! Him and Palmer'll get on like a house on fire," Tony muttered.

WHAP!

"Hey! What was _that_ for?" Tony squealed as he rubbed the side of his head.

"We've been ordered to play nice with the visiting 'gremlin' Tony, so cut it out!"

Gibbs heaved a sigh at the dejected faces of his team. This wasn't exactly what they needed right now, to be babysitting a pretend agent for the day, let alone the individual who pretty much got on their nerves even by his very presence.

"Look, I know it's a major pain in the ass. But we've got our orders and we will follow them. As the Director pointed out, it's only one day, so we just need to suck it up and get through it. Then we can ship him back to Human Resources where he belongs."

Ziva folded her arms defensively, "Surely if we catch a case, he will not be accompanying us to a crime scene?"

Gibbs nodded confirming that he certainly would and Ziva rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. He decided to make their involvement in Baxter's intrusion into the team very clear.

"Think of him as beneath a Probie," he grinned with a glance at Tim, "we've got an extra pair of hands that day, so let's use them."

Broader smiles grew on the faces of the team as it dawned on each of them what Gibbs was alluding to.

The same thought was on everyone's minds.

This was gonna be fun.

_To be continued..._


	4. Welcomes

****

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

_A/N - Sorry for the long delay folks. My Muse and I got into a heated discussion about how this story was going. I'm pleased to say that our creative differences have been resolved and more chapters are on their way. LOL!_

_Hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them!_

* * *

At 0615 Baxter Murray was standing two steps away from his front door, leaning against the wall, with his partner, Evelyn by his side. She was gently smoothing his hair and held the small paper bag at his face as he continued to hyperventilate.

"Breathe for me baby, that's it, breathe Baxter honey, you're okay," she said soothingly.

"Haa...oh God, I can't do this...heeeek!!"

"Bax, honey, I need you to _calm_ _down_," she continued with a little more firmness in her voice.

Eventually his breathing calmed to a near normal state and he placed his hand on his brow and began repeating the mantra he had been saying all morning,

"I _can_ do this, I _will_ do this, I _will_ succeed!"

Evelyn smiled, opened the door and gave him a gentle push out the front step.

"Have a good day darling, remember it's a learning experience and learning is fun!"

Baxter swallowed hard and nodded weakly, before walking slowly towards his car for the early morning journey to the Navy Yard.

At 0615 Gibbs was already on his second coffee of the morning. He'd managed to make in to the Navy Yard, just after 0530 hours and was trying to catch up on paperwork. Even though he wasn't looking forward to the day, he didn't want to have to deal with 'the weasel' and have Jen breathing down his neck for his outstanding paperwork. So he had decided the day before that an early start to finish off his case reports would leave him free to deal with Baxter, or more importantly, the volatile mix of his team and Baxter Murray.

Ziva and Tim arrived together into the bullpen with sullen faces and drooped shoulders. Their reluctance to start the day was clearly evident, and, out of character, especially for Ziva. Eventually, Tony arrived too, with a wide smile on his face. Gibbs gave him a curious look, wondering why he wasn't obviously demonstrating the dread of the impending Baxter Murray like his other two agents.

"So when does the 'he-who-must-not-be-called-gremlin,' arrive huh? What you got planned for our Pre-Probie boss?" Tony asked excitedly.

Gibbs grinned immediately sensing that Tony intended to have fun with Baxter,

"He's due to be here at 0700 hours DiNozzo and I figured that we could just use him as and when the need arises. I'm sure as hell not wasting time making sure he has a full schedule while he's here!"

Tony nodded and sat down at his desk, still grinning from ear to ear. Gibbs checked his watch, noting that at 0655 it was nearly time for Baxter to arrive. He rechecked his watch at 0703 and decided to ease the growing tension in gut with a large mouthful of coffee.

At 0710 the elevator doors swished open and Baxter Murray took a deep breath and stepped out assertively towards Gibb's desk. Tony, Tim and Ziva simultaneously looked up to the wall clock and then winced in sympathy for the man who had gotten off on the wrong foot before he'd even stepped out of the elevator.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning! I'm so happy to see you all again. I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to today. I'm all set and ready to learn."

Baxter giggled near to the point of hysteria,

"Oh, you know, isn't this so weird guys? Normally you have to sit and listen and learn from me, but my how the tables are turned today huh? Now it's my turn to listen and learn to you good people!"

The entire team simply stared blankly at Baxter, who sensing that his greeting wasn't getting any reaction nervously coughed and made his way to stand in front of Gibbs desk.

He stuck out his hand and beamed widely,

"Special Agent Gibbs, Baxter Murray, you're 'shadow' for the day, reporting for duty!"

It didn't take long for Gibbs to slip into his 'pissed off' Gunny mode and his face was like thunder as he lifted his head slowly to stare hard at the younger man in front of him.

"You're late," he said slowly, his voice as cold as ice.

A faint whine came from Tony and he could hear Ziva take a sharp intake of breath, he could also hear the lump in McGee's throat being swallowed hard. He almost laughed out loud, thinking that even though they weren't in the firing line, with one look and one tone of voice, he could still scare the rest of the team.

Baxter Murray wilted quickly under the intense gaze of the former marine.

"I...uh..."

Gibbs rose swiftly and headed towards the elevator, beckoning Baxter to follow him with the crook of his finger. Baxter, unsure of what to do next, turned warily to Tim for guidance. Tim gave him a quick nod in the direction of the elevator, urging to follow Gibbs. This sent the younger man scurrying along to keep up behind NCIS team leader and as Gibbs entered the elevator, Baxter jumped in beside him,

"Wh...where are we going?" he asked nervously, only to have a silent stare as his response.

As the elevator doors closed Tony laughed out loud,

"Oh-ho! Now that _was_ fun to watch! And I think that even beats _your_ first elevator conversation Officer David! At least you were, what, ten minutes before Gibbs had that little 'chat' with you?"

Ziva nodded and grinned as she recalled the first conversation, and, the first head slap that she'd been subjected to by Gibbs on her arrival at NCIS as the Mossad Liaison Officer.

"I almost feel sorry for him," she replied to Tony, "well, only a very little, he is a weedy little man!"

Tim winced as he continued to stare at the closed elevator doors, "He is so dead. I guess we're not gonna have a long trip to our next crime scene today, guys!"

With one flick of the switch the elevator jolted to a sudden stop and the lights immediately dimmed. Gibbs turned to the younger man and was sure he could detect a slight trembling in Baxter's frame as he stood wide eyed with trepidation. He took a small step forward and stood toe to toe with him, seriously invading his space, their noses almost touching. He began to speak slowly, and quietly, but with a tone that could cut steel.

"Let's get one thing straight. I did not sanction you being here, but that said, I will follow my orders to keep you entertained for the day. However, listen carefully Mr Murray, when I say that today, you play by my rules and that means you do as I say, when I say it, or else you suffer the consequences, one of which might be getting yourself killed should we be unlucky enough to have to visit a crime scene. Do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs intimidating technique was too much for the younger man. Whether it was the cold steely stare, the low icy voice, the sheer overwhelming presence of the former marine or the cumulative effect of all three, it resulted in the one surprising outcome that Gibbs didn't expect.

Baxter Murray began to sniffle and his bottom lip started to quiver. His eyes filled instantly.

At once, the steely blue eyes rolled to the ceiling and Gibbs sighed loudly.

"Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together Murray, you work in a federal agency, have some respect for yourself and grow a God-damned backbone!" he snapped.

Removing a silk handkerchief from his pocket Baxter began to dab gently at his moist laden cheeks and eyes.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, I'm just a little nervous that's all, I'm normally the one who's organizing things and making things happen, I'm just not used to uh..."

"Don't apologize," Gibbs interrupted with a bark, "it's a sign of weakness!"

Baxter nodded, sniffled and swallowed back his tears, calling on his reserves of strength to become more assertive in front of the older agent. He took in a deep breath and straighten his shoulders.

"Are my eyes puffy?" he asked, beginning to furiously fan cold air over his face with his hands.

Gibbs sighed once more and ignored the question and simply flicked the switch of the elevator. As the doors opened he led Baxter back into the bullpen with a firm hand on his back,

"Get your ass moving, Murray, you're first job is to make today's coffee run!"

* * *

_Okay, I guess I'm being a bitch making Baxter cry, but I couldn't help it, honestly._

_To be continued...._


	5. Crimes

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N - Thank you for the reviews, especially about my treatment of Baxter. I'll be responding shortly. I wanted to get this next chapter to you as soon as I could. Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tim, I've got your latte here!" Baxter chirped as he handed McGee the coffee cup.

"Uh...thanks, Baxter," he said with a weak smile, determined not to incite any more conversation than was necessary.

"Gear up! We've got a dead marine at Quantico!" Gibbs barked as he rose from his desk, strapped on his side arm and then dug deep into his bottom drawer.

There was an immediate flurry of activity and Baxter stood motionless in the center of the bullpen holding the last cup of coffee intended for Gibbs.

Gibbs swiped the cup from his hand and replaced it with his spare NCIS windbreaker.

"With me, Murray, come on!" he snapped, before turning to Tony, "DiNozzo, gas the truck!"

Tony frowned indignantly.

"Hey, how come _I've_ gotta gas the truck, when _he's_ here?" he whined pointing his finger to Baxter.

Rounding on his heel, Gibbs was quickly in Tony's face, with stern, narrowed eyes,

"Would _you_ trust someone from HR to gas your truck?"

Tony shook his head from side to side and gulped, "No...b..boss...gassing the truck...boss."

In the garage, Gibbs tossed the keys to Ziva. She looked bemused. On almost all occasions when they went to a scene, it was Gibbs who drove, without question.

"We need to get to the scene ASAP Officer David," he said quietly with a twinkle in his eye.

Ziva still looked bemused until Gibbs ordered Tim and Baxter into the back of the truck. She then grinned and at once understood the unspoken order she'd been given.

Gibbs took Tim's shoulder and whispered quietly in his ear, "Make sure you hang on Tim,"

In response he grimaced and then jumped into the back of the truck, securing himself to the small ledge, which was as near as a seat as you could possibly get.

Baxter followed him in with a gleeful smile,

"Oh, isn't this exciting Tim? Well I suppose it isn't to _you_, cuz you do this _all_ the time. It's like your second nature really. Actually, it's almost like a Pavlovian response for you guys to grab your backpacks and run to the scene. You know, I think this is _the_ most exciting thing I've done since Evelyn and I decided to go white water rafting. Oh my God, I swear I looked like Arnie with this huge..."

The truck lurched forward at high speed and Baxter instantly lost his footing, landing hard on his backside.

"Aaarghhh! Tim!" he squealed as he writhed on the floor being tossed and turned as the truck swerved out of NCIS and into the traffic flow.

"What?" Tim replied, thankfully managing to hide a small snigger.

"I can't get up!"

Tim gave his best look of concern, "Baxter, you really should stop moving around like that, you might hurt yourself."

Baxter yelped as he was tossed further down the truck, his knee painfully striking a drawer handle.

"Ooowww!"

The dividing window cover opened sharply, and Tim smirked at Tony's face, full of mock sterness.

"Hey! Will you keep the noise down! Murray! Hey, get on your feet and stop playing around back there with the Probie!"

Baxter continued to struggle to get to his feet, "Help me Agent McGee, you're my only help!"

Tony chuckled out loud, "Stay where you are Probie-wan-Kenobi, Ziva's about to hit heavy traffic!"

Baxter Murray wailed and squealed as Ziva's driving got progressively worse and every swerve and turn tossed him from side to side. Tim sat seemingly unnerved, not letting on that he had a vice like grip on a handle on the side of the cabin.

In the front of the truck, Gibbs smirked silently as his core muscles naturally compensated for the trucks momentum. Tony clutched his seat belt and grimaced through the white knuckle journey, gasping at the near misses and the ever increasing speeds they were travelling at. Hearing the muffled squeals and thuds coming from the back of the truck, Tony looked at Gibbs,

"Seriously though boss, you don't think it _could_ kill him could it?"

Gibbs stared straight ahead, "I don't think so DiNozzo, but you know our Ziva, she's not a quitter!"

Ziva snorted a giggle and pressed ever so harder on the gas pedal.

By the time they reached the scene, Baxter Murray felt more like a victim than an investigator and he continued to lie flat on his back. Over the course of the journey he had realised that it seemed the only position in which he could possibly have any control over his body.

Opening up the back of the truck, Tony sniggered at the sight and pulled the younger man's leg,

"Come on Shadow-Man, Probie here'll tell you what kit to bring!"

Baxter sat up slowly, groaned loudly and rubbed his knee, before smoothing down his hair and wriggling out of the truck. He looked up at Tim, already holding most of the kit and he started to take the several large bags from him.

"You, uh, better hurry up and follow Gibbs," Tim finally said, nodding in the direction of the front door of the house.

As they reached the front door, Baxter panted loudly, struggling under the weight of the kit. Tony sneered at him,

"It seems you need to work on your upper body strength there, Bax. Perhaps you could ask Gibbs to help you with a workout program at the gym. You ask McGee, Gibbs is a whole lot better and less expensive than a personal trainer. I guarantee you that after a couple of sessions in the gym with him, you'll never set foot in a gym again...cuz you won't need to...you'll look like a lean, mean, fi...uh...training machine!"

Baxter simply glared at Tony's wide beaming smile and puffed as he dropped the kit on the ground.

"You know, I _thought_ being part of a team meant that everyone lends a hand. Some of that stuff is really, really heavy!"

"Just think of it as getting the full experience Bax, remember, it's all learning!" Tony replied sarcastically.

"Murray!"

Baxter jumped at Gibbs' loud bark and he walked quickly into the house, finding him in the living room. He gasped and put his hand over his mouth as he saw the dead marine, his head lying on the marble fireplace, in a pool of blood.

"Is he...dead?"

"No, he's barely alive, we're just not administering CPR until Ducky get's here," Tony added as he made his way into the living room behind him.

"DiNozzo, photos!" Gibbs snapped as he glared at his senior field agent.

"On it boss!"

Baxter Murray's stomach lurched at the sight of the body, so he decided to switch his gaze to anything else in the room; his eyes eventually alighted on a small porcelain ornament of a small girl with a puppy. He smiled and recognized it as of the same design as ornaments that he owned. He continued to look at it curiously. This particular design had a signature color scheme of pale blue and white, however, he noticed a strange dark red spot, on the girl's dress.

He walked over to the ornament and picked it up, to check the bottom for the credentials.

"MURRAY FREEZE!"

Gibbs scream was enough to shock the entire team and Baxter fumbled with the ornament which then fell from his hand and smashed on the floor into several pieces.

With eyes wide with shock, Baxter stood frozen to the spot.

"Wha...what did I do?"

Tony, Tim and Ziva responded in unison, before Gibbs could even draw breath,

"Rule number two, always wear gloves at a crime scene!"

Baxter looked perplexed at the stern eyes on him. His adrenaline was pumping and immediately led to a string of protests,

"I don't _do_ rubber _or_ plastic or whatever it is that they make those things from! I have really sensitive skin! Seriously, there's no way I can be in a training room with blotchy hands! My cuticles just couldn't stand that sort of abuse!"

Jen's reminder was the furthest thing from Jethro Gibbs mind as he automatically raised his hand.

WHAP!

Baxter squealed. His mouth was wide open and he gasped at the sudden stinging pain in the back of his head.

"Haaoowwch!"

His hand immediately flew to his head and began rubbing the spot gently.

"You...you...struck me!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, grit his teeth and grabbed Baxter's jacket, turning him around and pushing him towards the front door.

"You round up some coffee and wait for me next to the truck, before I take my boot to your ass. MOVE!"

Baxter scowled and then winced, his hand still gently caressing his head. He reluctantly walked away in search of the nearest coffee shop.

Fifteen minutes later he met Gibbs emerging from the house with a notebook in hand. He handed him his coffee. Then with a nod of Gibb's head, he followed him as they walked towards the truck where a distraught young woman was waiting with a local police officer.

"Special Agent Gibbs. This is Age'...Mr Murray. NCIS."

The woman continued to sniffle into her tissue, her eyes wide and red from crying.

Baxter's heart melted at her distress and instinctively he opened his arms and took a few steps forward and embraced her warmly, holding her firmly, his hand gently stroking and patting her back.

"Oh, honey, it's okay. Sssshhh, it's okay. You're gonna be fine baby. I know it's been a trauma. I know, honey. You let it all out, that's it, you just let it _all_ out!"

Gibbs was incensed with rage. He barked at Tony who intuitively knew that he should take over handling the witness. Grabbing Baxter by the scruff of the neck, Gibbs ran him to the back of the truck, and bundled him in. He removed a set of handcuffs and cuffed Baxter to a small metal loop near the door.

"I think you've observed _more_ than enough of the crime scene Murray!" Gibbs snarled with anger.

Baxter swallowed nervously at Gibb's tone and then winced as the cuffs painfully chaffed his wrists. He was so going to need to heavily moisturize his wrists this evening.

_To be continued..._


	6. Forensics

****

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

Ziva unfortunately drew the short straw in riding in the back of the truck with Baxter. He, on the other hand, was grateful that Gibbs had uncuffed him for the journey back to the Navy Yard. Having learned from the horrific outward journey, the first thing he did was secure himself and hold on for dear life. He frowned with curiosity when Ziva jumped into the back with him.

"Who's driving this time?" he asked.

"Gibbs," she replied curtly before settling herself onto the floor of the truck, "I would hang on tight if I were you. He does tend to travel at high speeds."

Baxter rolled his eyes, "Listen, honey, he can't be _any_ worse than you. _Who_ taught you to drive?"

She chuckled heartily and finally responded, "I taught myself actually. In Israel."

He pouted and shook his head from side to side.

"Well, you see, that's your problem right there. Your learning style probably doesn't lend itself well to studying alone. That's a no-no for all solitary learning experiences for you!"

Holding his chin in pensive thought, he stared long and hard at her, before joining her on the floor.

"You're probably an activist," he said confidently.

She scowled at him, "I have been on various protests, yes. But I assure you, I only fight for the causes which I think need to be addressed. It is my duty and..."

"No, no, no, honey! I mean, your _learning_ style. You like to get your hands dirty and try new things. You don't bother reading instructions. You'd rather talk and see some action than read and reflect on things before you do anything. Now am I right or am I right?"

Ziva sniggered and then without speaking removed the knife she had in her boot. She held it up, perilously close to Baxter's nose and he gasped with wide eyes.

"In Mossad, this, does not need...instructions," she grinned.

Baxter gulped and smiled nervously, "You know, you really _are_ a scary lady! Do you know that?"

She laughed out loud and returned the knife to her boot.

"I will take that as a compliment Mr Murray," she chuckled as she lowered her cap further down her face, folded her arms and closed her eyes.

It would be an even shorter journey with the annoying little man, if she could sleep most of it away, she decided.

The instant jolt and the increasing velocity of the truck indicated quickly signalled to Baxter the return journey to NCIS would pretty much mirror his outward experience. As he held fast to remain stationary he began to wonder if erratic driving was part of the job profile for an NCIS agent.

In the front of the truck, Gibbs' attention was still very much on the fact that Murray had screwed with a vital piece of evidence. The amount of pressure his foot applied to the gas pedal seemed linked to his increasing fury. The growing tension led Tony and Tim to exchange nervous glances.

Eventually Tony broke the thick silence, "You...uh, still a little pissed off at Murray, boss?"

Gibbs took his eyes of the road for a few seconds to glare at Tony before returning his gaze to the front.

"I knew this was a damned stupid idea as soon as the Director mentioned it," he growled.

Tony and Tim nodded in agreement just as Gibb's cell phone rang.

"Jethro, how are things?"

Jenny Shepherd's question was met with silence. She had anticipated this response from her team leader and she sighed, closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose.

"Jethro, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he snapped.

"Well, I'd appreciate a response when I ask you a question, Jethro," she snarled, only to be met with further silence.

"Jethro!" she barked.

"What?"

She knew her tone was becoming more anxious, "How are things?"

"Well, Director, there's a dead Lance Corporal. It sure looks like murder, which means we've a killer out there. Oh, and we're babysitting a damned stupid, son of a bitch, who's just contaminated my crime scene _and_ couldn't keep his slimy hands of my witness! You know what Jen? Thing's couldn't be better!"

"Oh, for the love of God, Jethro, drop the sarcasm! It never was one of your strong points!"

She sighed before adding, "I want a full report when you get back!"

Gibbs snapped the cell phone shut and angrily tossed it to Tim. Back at NCIS, Jenny replaced her phone and sat back in her chair, wondering just how much longer her office would remain a silent haven. Try as she might, she couldn't ignore the gnawing feeling in her gut that perhaps she had done the wrong thing in bringing Baxter Murray to Leroy Jethro Gibbs' home turf.

Despite Jen's call, Gibb's anger didn't dissipate and their high speed return to the Navy Yard continued. Eventually reaching the garage, he opened up the back of the truck and ordered Baxter to wait for him in Abby's lab. The younger man, faced with such a steely glare, had the sense to follow the order with silent compliance. In actual fact, Baxter was more than happy to have a fair distance between himself and the grumpy agent.

"Hello, Abby! How are you?" Baxter squealed as he waltzed through the lab doors.

He stopped instantly and gasped, "Oh my God, where _did_ you get those boots?"

Abby twirled around from her microscope and tried to hide her disappointment that Gibbs wasn't following on behind,

"Oh, hey Baxter, hi! Uh...boots...uh...McGee bought them for me on-line. Well _I_ chose them, but _he_ bought them. Where's Gibbs? More to the point, where's my Caff-Pow?"

She twisted and peered behind Baxter, thinking that Gibbs had decided to play some sort of hide and seek game with her. But with no sight of him, she folded her arms defiantly.

"I need Gibbs! We'll I need a Caff-Pow and he usually brings me one! Where is he?"

Baxter pouted and folded his arms,

"You know too much caffeine can kill you, you know. That sugary-sweet tasting gunk is _really_ bad for your health. Oh yeah, it might give you a buzz and be really thirst quenching, but it's gonna come back and bite you one of these days. You mark my words honey! I only drink chamomile tea. Now _that's_ a drink that's relaxing _and_ refreshing!"

Abby licked her lips at Baxter's description. She walked behind him and screwed her eyes, fixing them narrowly on the door, hoping, that this time, her telepathic link to Gibbs just might work.

"He said he'd be down later," he explained.

She spun around angrily, her caffeine depleted system going into overdrive.

"There's _later_ and there's Gibbs later, Murray, and what I want right now is for Gibbs to walk in here and hand me..."

The Caff-Pow appeared in front of her, front a sleeved hand snaking around her shoulder. Her eyes twinkled with amazement she instantly smiled,

"...a Caff-Pow!"

She raised her hands reverently with the intention of taking the cup. But just as she was about to touch grasp it, the hand whipped it away and in its place put a bag of porcelain pieces.

"Evidence first," the steely voice whispered behind her.

She turned quickly and began to whine, "Giiiibbbs! That's not fair!"

He kept the Caff-Pow secured behind his back and raised an eyebrow at her petulant tone. She recognised the tell-tale sign of when to back off and pouted,

"What-ya got for me, oh fearless leader?" she asked sheepishly.

"Blood spattered ornament from the scene. I need you to confirm if it's the murder weapon."

She held out her hand to take the bag from Gibbs, but he pulled it away slightly.

"We do, however, have a little problem, don't we Mr Murray."

Abby looked at Baxter with confusion. The two sets of eyes on him made him gulp nervously.

"It was an accident, honey, really, it was!" he weakly tried to defend himself.

Gibbs kept staring at him as he explained,

"Our shadow for the day, decided to conduct his own investigation of the blood spatter, before he decided to put on a set of gloves."

"You went _naked_ to a crime scene?" Abby gasped with shock.

"No!" Baxter snapped indignantly, "I can assure you, I was fully clothed!"

"Not 'naked' as in 'naked', but 'naked' as in _without_ gloves!" she explained.

She held up her hands and squeezed her eyes shut tight, "Hang on, just deleting a creepy image that just entered my mind's back up drive!"

Opening her eyes she glared at Baxter before advancing on him slowly,

"_You_ were naked in a crime scene and _you_ tampered with evidence? Do you realise how much more work you've given me because you couldn't keep your sweaty, skin shedding, DNA dropping, hands to yourself?"

She raised her hand and slapped him hard upside the head, "Rule number two, _always_ wear gloves at a crime scene!"

"Ouch!" he yelped, "what is it with you people and violent physical assaults? How was _I_ supposed to know about that rule?"

Abby growled and Gibbs stepped in and took her by the shoulder spinning her around and placing the Caff-Pow in her hand,

"Easy, Abby, take some of that before you do something, I might just approve of," he said gently.

She took a huge slurping gulp of the juice and then let out a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a DNA sample from him, to rule it out with anything else I find."

She set her cup down on the shelf and then fumbled in a nearby drawer, before producing a set of tweezers and a small evidence jar.

"Come to Abby, you little evidence wrecking...person!"

Baxter took small steps towards her cautiously eyeing the tweezers,

"What are you going to do, is it going to hurt? I'm really not in a comfortable place right now. I just need you to know that! Don't you need something official for this? Abby? What are you doing? Abby?"

Baxter Murray let out a high pitch squeal.

"Owww!"

Abby took the multiple hairs that she had pulled, with the tweezers, from Baxter's head and placed them in the small jar. As he stood rubbing his head gently, Gibbs gave her a bemused grin,

"What happened to a simple cheek swab?"

Abby gave a look of mock amazement, "Oh, Gibbs, yeah, oh, hey, I could have done that. Oops!"

He lifted the Caff-Pow from the shelf and handed it back to her with an approving smile,

"You've earned this. Let me know when you've got the results."

She nodded with a beaming smile and slurped the drink happily as Gibbs headed towards the door, firmly leading Baxter by the arm as he continued to rub his sore head.

"Come on Murray, let's go see Ducky!"

_To be continued..._


	7. Autopsies

****

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

**WARNING - This might be a little gory to some people. So if you don't like the thought of reading about autopsies, then don't read. You, have been warned.**

**A/N - I have decided that my evilness towards Baxter, knows no bounds!**

* * *

Baxter stood nervously beside Gibbs in the elevator and hoped that a little disclosure on his part might soften the gruff agent.

"I'm a little nervous Agent Gibbs, you see, uh...that marine was the first dead body I've seen..."

Gibbs said nothing and continued to stare straight ahead.

"...it's a little daunting, and I'm just a little overwhelmed," he continued as his voice cracked with nerves.

Gibbs turned with a stern face, "Are you gonna start with the waterworks again or are we going to try and find out why some bastard decided to kill a US Marine in cold blood?"

Baxter swallowed hard, "I'm just a little emotional. I just thought you should know that. Okay, I think I'm ready...uh...ready to learn...I think!"

Gibbs nodded and as they exited the elevator his cell phone rang.

"Jethro, you were _supposed_ to give me a report when you got back, where the hell are you?"

He huffed and he held up his hand to stop Baxter from moving towards the autopsy door.

"There's no point in coming to see you if I have nothing to report! When I've _got_ something to tell you, I'll tell you. In the meantime, Jen, why don't you just let me do my job? Is there a reason you're on my damned shoulder with this case?"

Jen gulped at his tone of voice. Sometimes, it caught her off guard when she wasn't entirely expecting it. The result was always the same; that felt vulnerable feeling in her gut, making her feel like his Probie again. She steeled herself and took a breath before responding,

"I simply want to know about Murray, that he's okay," she said weakly,

"Oh, I'm sure he's learning a whole heap of stuff about how to be an NCIS agent. He's about to check out Ducky's autopsy," he snarled before hanging up.

Jen sat with the phone in her hand and bit her bottom lip nervously. For the second time that day Jethro had put the phone down on her and she'd still been unable to find out how Baxter was doing. Her mind raced a little too far and she wondered nervously if the poor man was still alive. Deciding that if Gibbs wasn't going to come to her, there was only one option remaining. Jennifer Shepherd headed out of her office in the direction of Autopsy.

"Come in gentlemen, we're just about ready to start," Ducky smiled and beckoned the two men in with a wave of his hand.

Gibbs put his hand firmly on Baxter's back and pushed him forward, towards the table, where the dead marine lay ready for autopsy.

Gibbs and Ducky grinned surreptitiously at one another.

"Well Mr Murray, I'm assuming this is the first time that you've had the delight in observing an autopsy, mmm?"

Baxter had both hands over his eyes and opened them slightly to look cautiously at him and the dead marine.

"Mmm..." he replied quietly.

Ducky hesitated slightly with his scalpel in hand. Instantly the memory of the tedious training sessions he had endured at the hands of the younger man came flooding back. He grinned wickedly at Baxter.

"I think we will start off with the traditional 'Y' cut today, Mr Murray!"

Baxter turned, ready to make a dash for the door, but was held firm by Gibbs hands squarely holding his shoulders. He felt him lean in close to his ear and growl,

"_You_ wanted to shadow, Baxter. _You_ wanted to see what it was like to be an NCIS agent. It was _you_ who wanted to learn. So _learn_!"

He couldn't help but whimper softly and continue to shield his eyes with his hands.

"Mr Palmer, did you calibrate those scales this morning? I really want to get an accurate weight measurement of the heart and lungs and other internal organs."

Jimmy looked bemused at the simple question, "Uh, yes I did, Doctor Mallard."

Ducky nodded his thanks and turned back to the dead marine,

"Okay, Lance Corporal, let's get you opened up and see what your innards can tell me."

Baxter retched and squirmed free of Gibbs hold. He ran to the nearest sink gasping for air. Jimmy ran over and gave him a cup of water.

"It's...uh...not that bad, when you get past the whole dead body thing," he said cheerily.

"I _really_ don't think I can do this Jimmy," he moaned in reply, "You're talking to the guy who has very distinct issues even watching 'ER'. Evelyn and I are more 'Extreme Makeover' kinda people!"

Gibbs took the cup from his hand, "Come on Murray, don't tell me you never watched an episode of Quincy before!"

"What?" Baxter and Jimmy replied in unison, with bewildered looks.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and with a firm hand returning to Baxter's shoulder, guided him back to the autopsy table, just as Ducky had completed the cut.

"There we go, that wasn't so bad, was it Lance Corporal?" Ducky said as he set down his scalpel.

"The human body is a fascinating entity Mr Murray, I'm quite sure that what you will observe today will surely stimulate that curious nature of yours."

Baxter felt Gibbs hand press a little more firmly on his shoulder as Ducky continued,

"Although we won't see very much until we deal with these ribs."

His eyes widened like saucers at the huge metal cutters that Ducky produced from the side of the table.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

That was enough to send him over the edge.

Baxter Murray gained strength from an unknown source and wriggled free once more from Gibbs grip and ran at full speed towards the door, all the time, covering his mouth. As soon as he entered the elevator, he lost total control and immediately threw up.

Jennifer Shepherd stood patiently waiting the arrival of the elevator to take her down to autopsy. Eventually the familiar ding alerted her senses and she stepped a little closer waiting for the doors to swish open. They opened a few moments later and she reeled back in disgust at the sight in front of her.

"What the hell? Baxter?"

He held fast to the side of the elevator and began gasping to the point of hyperventilation and, when he saw Jen, dissolved in a heap of sobs. She immediately yelled out for Cynthia to get janitorial to deal with the elevator and then gently placed an arm around the young man's shoulder leading him safely out into the corridor.

"Tell me what happened Baxter, who did this to you? I'm here to help, please tell me, I need to know," she said gently.

His bottom lip trembled as he struggled to retain control of his emotions. Unable to achieve any of that control, he threw his arms wide and embraced Jen, holding onto her for dear life,

"I've...I've been t...tossed in a truck...h..handcuffed...a knife...Abby pulled my hair and...and...people keep hitting my head....and it hurts! Oh, and honey, the blood! Th...that was the f..final straw! That n...noise, oh God, I don't think I'll ever forget that...noise! That cracking! Oh Director, it was awful, just awful!"

He shuddered and his sobbing increased in volume. Jen sympathetically, but awkwardly, patted him on the back. After a few moments, he had calmed down enough to lift himself from her arms and walk with her. They headed to the nearest restroom for him to to get cleaned up. Jen kept her emotion controlled as she watched him go through the door, still sniffling miserably.

As she waited outside for him, she snatched the cell phone from her waist and angrily pressed the buttons.

"I don't care what you are doing. I want you and the rest of your team in my office. NOW! "

_To be continued..._


	8. Accusations

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

**A/N - Okay, this is weird, there is no Baxter in this chapter. Think of it as a Baxter break.**

* * *

Gibbs barged into Jen's office, with the rest of the team bundling in behind him like sheep.

"What's the problem?" he asked flippantly.

The small time delay between her phone call to Gibbs and him arriving in her office hadn't lessened Jennifer Shepherds' fury or her resolve to get to the bottom of the situation. She had finally managed to calm Baxter down to a point where he was at least able to have a coherent conversation with her. He, in turn, had immediately felt at ease confiding in her and had willingly poured out the whole story about his experience with the team. As he animatedly explained each incident, she could feel the anger grow steadily in her gut.

After much pleading, Cynthia had reluctantly agreed to take Baxter out for coffee and comply with her instructions to keep him occupied for at least an hour. She had smiled falsely as Baxter had embraced her once more, grateful that he'd been able to speak to her. Although she wasn't his biggest fan, she could not stand by and let her team leader blatantly disregard her explicit instructions on how the young man had to be treated.

Now, faced with the team, she knew that she had a job to do. She glanced quickly at Gibbs and then grimly eyed each of the team in turn.

"To say, I am disappointed, would be an understatement. To say, I was furious, would be a gross inaccuracy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Well, can you '_say_' then, what this is all about?"

She was about to snap back a response at his mockery when she forced herself to stop and think before she replied. Too often she had been in this position before with Jethro, when he had baited her verbally and she had let her uncontrolled anger lead her to say things she later regretted. Inevitably, in those situations, he would ultimately back her into a corner, giving him the advantage and she would be left feeling vulnerable and without authority. She had learned through experience that remaining cool and calm, at least initially, sometimes turned the tables and infuriated him.

She resolved to keep her anger under control and in doing so, ignore the cantankerous team leader for the moment. She set her sights squarely on the rest of the team,

"Officer David! I'm curious as to why you thought it was necessary to drive to the crime scene this morning like a Parisian taxi driver. And in doing so, had Baxter Murray thrown like a rag doll in the back of the truck!"

Ziva's eyes widened at the accusation, "I did not drive...it is not my fault the traffic was bad!" she protested.

"Oh, and I suppose it wasn't your fault when you pulled a knife on Baxter was it?"

Tony nervously laughed out loud, "You pulled a _knife_ on him?"

Ziva huffed and folded her arms, "It's not as if I would have actually used it!"

"Yeah right," Tim added with a wry smile, "that _so_ wouldn't fit your normal profile, would it?"

"Hey, McGee, stop it. Ziva wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally!" Abby said defensively as she whacked Tim on the stomach.

"Ow, Abby!" he yelped.

Jen chuckled sarcastically and glared, with astonishment at Abby,

"Abby, I'm _so_ glad you agree that hurting someone intentionally is way out of line. However, from what Baxter has told me you obviously have a little difficulty in practicing what you preach. Perhaps you can explain, if you feel so strongly about hurting someone intentionally, why you ever thought it would be acceptable to forcibly remove a DNA sample without due process _and_ without the consent of the individual!"

Abby grimaced at Jen's accusation and began to shuffle nervously from one foot to another,

"He upset me! Did you know he screwed up a crime scene? I mean, that is like a biggie, a certain 'no-go' zone activity!"

Jen simply continued to glare at her, making her even more nervous.

"I _had_ to take a sample, Director! I needed to rule out his DNA! I didn't have a choice!"

"I think you _did_ have a choice Abby! You _chose_ to pull a clump of his hair out to get that sample didn't you? You _chose_ not to use the most common method of sampling which is a cheek swab. One which is painless and effective! I think you knew _exactly_ what you were doing when you made your choice!"

Abby could do nothing, other than glance quickly at Gibbs and then bow her head sheepishly. Jen's level of adrenalin began to creep higher and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the older Medical Examiner.

"And then we have our own Dr Mallard. Frankly, Ducky, I expected more from you than to stoop to the level of immaturity, normally exhibited by these two," she said sarcastically, pointing in Tony and Tim's direction,

"And why you, of all people, would deliberately and without regard to that young man's feelings force him to endure a situation you damned well knew he couldn't cope with!"

"My dear..." Ducky began to protest, but was cut short.

"And _you_ two! You have done absolutely nothing to help Baxter settle in and be part of the team. Instead, you decided to behave like a couple of schoolyard bullies!"

Tony and Tim gasped open mouthed at the accusation.

"We didn't do _anything_! Did we Probie?" Tony squeaked in protest.

"Leaving him to carry the kit! Not supervising him properly at a crime scene! Failing to lend a hand, when he was clearly in distress in the truck! Shall I go on gentlemen?" she snapped.

Gibbs huffed, tiring of the accusations being thrown at his team. He smirked as he stepped forward, raising his hand to halt her before she drew breath once more,

"If you're finished Jen."

"Oh, trust me, Special Agent Gibbs, I'm just getting started!" she growled.

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and folded his arms defiantly, titling his head slightly, a serious frown growing on his face. Her stomach flipped at the sight of his authoritative stance and she stood up from her desk and took up her position in front of him.

"I gave you a direct order that you had _not_ to lay a hand on him. I specifically told you, _no_ head-slaps!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, "Well, _my_ crime scene, _my_ rules!"

"An order is an order Gibbs, and you damn well know it!" she snapped.

The rest of the team looked on nervously at the mounting battle of wills playing out before them.

"Come on Jen, you know he shouldn't have been there in the first place! He's not even close to being agent material. He's not capable of being in the field physically or mentally, even just for a day!"

"I _told_ you to treat him with kid gloves and you _deliberately_ didn't step in when he was being treated horribly, even worse than a Probie!"

"Beneath a Probie!" Abby blurted and then slapped a hand over her mouth, immediately regretting what she had said.

"_What_?" Jen barked as she moved to stand in front of Abby, "Explain!"

Abby nervously eyed Gibbs, her mouth flapping wordlessly, "Uh...Gibbs said...uh..."

"Abby!" Jen growled.

"Gibbs said that was how we had to think of Baxter, as beneath a Probie. Get him to do all the jobs we would normally get a Probie to do," she whined, too scared to even look at Gibbs.

Jen laughed out loud, "Okay, I get it now; you and your team were way out of line, Jethro. But that's okay because you pretty much sanctioned the whole damned thing!"

Gibbs remained defiant, not yet willing to admit to his former Probie that he had been at the root of Baxter's poor treatment,

"Look, I can't help it if he's a weak little weasel! Now, I've a God-damned case to solve and that is my only priority right now, as it should be yours!"

He spun on his heel, heading for the door, beckoning the team to follow him with a flick of his finger. Before he could reach the door handle, she took in a huge lungful of air.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" she bellowed.

He froze, not turning around to face her. In the ensuing silence, she made a determined decision on what to do next.

It was time, she concluded, to stop the see-saw recriminations.

It was time, she realized, for consequences.

_To be continued..._


	9. Consequences

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

**A/N - I know that this last chapter has been a long time in coming. I can only apologize. I'm sure that you can all appreciate that RL sometimes throws you a few curve balls and can suck sometimes.**

**In this final chapter, I've also made reference to another of my characters from my story "Office Supplies".**

**I hope you enjoy the ending.**

* * *

Jennifer Shepherd poured herself a well earned bourbon. After the first sip, she inhaled the liquid and let her breath out slowly. She allowed herself to grin in quiet satisfaction and checked her watch, before sitting down in her chair. Half an hour ago she had confronted the team and their pigheaded team leader about their treatment of Baxter Murray. She had won that battle, ensuring that they were in no doubt who was ultimately in charge. As she waited their arrival, she took another sip and replayed that tense five minutes,

_Flashback _

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

He had stood motionless, before she had ordered him to turn around. Slowly, and reluctantly he had eventually obeyed her order, his face clearly displaying his displeasure at being given demands in front of his team. Before he had even the nerve to respond with some sarcastic comment, she had unleashed an inner strength and, with hands on hips, and her heart beating like a drum, had exerted her authority.

"_I _decide when you are dismissed, Special Agent Gibbs!"

He had rolled his eyes at her once more, a gesture which was beginning to really irritate her and strengthen her desire to take her former boss down a peg or two.

"The case _is_ your top priority! _I_ want action _and_ I want it fast. I also want an update briefing from each one of you, in here in one hour. At that time we will also discuss the consequences of your appalling behavior today."

She narrowed her eyes, and scowled, "Now, you are dismissed!"

Gibbs didn't waste any time and strode quickly to the door, nearly breaking the handle as he went. The others quickly followed him silently.

Shaking slightly, she had thrown herself down in her chair and closed her eyes, thinking about how to deal with the unruly band of miscreants. With the vision of Baxter Murray firmly in her mind, it had taken her just under five minutes to formulate their punishment in her mind.

She lifted the telephone, and began to put her plan into action.

_End of Flashback _

"Director Shepherd, Mr Murray is here," Cynthia had informed her through her intercom.

With the permission for him to enter, Jen had smiled as the younger man gingerly entered her office,

"Baxter, how are you?"

"I'm fine Director, really, I'm fine. Cynthia has been an absolute diamond! I've had a wonderful afternoon with her, she is such a darling!"

Jen led him towards the two small sofas and sat him down, taking a seat opposite him.

"Baxter, I want to apologize on behalf of the team. This was not the experience I intended you to have. I think you should be commended for your desire to learn more about NCIS and I admire your willingness to take yourself out of your comfort zone and experience new things."

Baxter held his head coyly, slightly embarrassed at Jen's feedback,

"Oh, honey, I simply have the learning bug, I'm always on the lookout for new challenges. I feel it expands me as human being. You know, for me, it's all about stretching my potential, seeing how far I can go!"

Jen smiled, hiding a chuckle, "I...understand, Baxter. I hope that you won't let your experience with Special Agent Gibbs and his team, put you off other development initiatives this Agency has to offer."

He pouted and shook his head vigorously, "It will take more than a few bumps and bruises to keep me down Director, don't you worry about that, although..."

Jen frowned inquisitively as Baxter's face drooped a little.

"Although what Baxter?"

He squirmed nervously in his chair, "I really don't think I could face Special Agent Gibbs or the rest of the team right now, and it might be a little while before I could happily accept them on another learning event, not after today, I'm still a little...raw."

Jen smiled sympathetically,

"It will be a while Baxter before I let them loose on you again. You have my word. Now, I felt it only right that I was able to put right your experience with us today. I've made a few phone calls, and I've managed to get you another shadowing opportunity with one of the instructors at FLETC. I think you will find that a more positive and less painful experience than you had today."

He exhaled deeply, his shoulders drooping. He placed a hand on his heart and closed his eyes.

"Oh, you don't know how much that means to me Director! It's a _fabulous_ opportunity!"

She stood up, and taking Baxter's arm gently, led him towards the door.

"Cynthia has all the details. I'm sure you will thoroughly enjoy it!"

Baxter Murray left NCIS a bruised, but happy man.

Twenty minutes later, to the minute, her door burst open. Gibbs took up position in front of her desk and the rest of the team stood sheepishly behind him.

"Well?" she asked calmly.

"Abby's running DNA, McGee's now following some leads after checking his phone records. Tony and Ziva are about to go visit his CO and Ducky is half way through the autopsy, preliminary COD is blunt force trauma to the skull."

She smiled at the frowning team leader.

"Good. It seems you have everything in hand. Once we've dealt with the Baxter Murray issue, I can let you get on with behaving like adults and solving this case."

Gibbs puffed loudly at her sarcasm.

She let the tense silence continue for a moment longer before she decided to put them out of their misery.

"I have dismissed Mr Murray for the remainder of the day. I have also assured him that it will be a long time before I subject him to this team again in the future."

"Well, I sure as hell won't argue with that decision!" Gibbs smirked.

"I have, by way of restitution, arranged an alternative shadowing opportunity for him at FLETC."

Tony and Tim sniggered loudly, both of them instantly imagining how Baxter could ever cope with the demands of the law enforcement course.

"I suppose you gentleman find it amusing that an individual could be so driven to expand his mind, his experience and stretch his own potential!"

"Oh I think he had enough stretching in the back of the truck this morning to last him a month of Sundays!" Gibbs added with a chuckle.

"That is enough!" Jen barked.

"Baxter Murray has to be commended for willingly putting himself out of his comfort zone to try and understand your jobs better so that he could use that experience for the benefit of this Agency! Something that I think that you all perhaps need, in order to understand just how much pressure you put him under today!"

There was silence, as the team held on to Jen's every word.

"Dr Mallard. I've signed you up to take over as on call first aider at OCS Quantico, next week Monday to Friday. In the interim, Jimmy will be working with a locum ME."

Ducky's mouth dropped, "You can't be serious my dear. A week in there is absolute boredom! And what about my lab? Mr Palmer cannot..."

"Perhaps you can use the time thinking about _how_ you treated Baxter and reflect on how you could have made it a better learning experience for him!"

She turned to Abby, with a wry grin,

"Abby, I think a week of working with somewhat different compounds will also give you the time to reflect on your behavior."

"Huh?"

"You will report all next week to Mrs Cameron, Chief of Catering Services downstairs, to provide whatever help you are instructed to give at the NCIS Employee Cafeteria."

"Not with Scary Susan!" Abby gasped, "She once made me cry when I complained about the lack of 'B' in my BLT!"

Tony winced and whispered, "Jeez Abbs, I'd take Gibbs any day over Scary Susan."

"Agent DiNozzo, McGee and Officer David!"

Tony, Tim and Ziva gulped, dreading to hear what their fate would be from the Director.

"I commented on your behavior earlier being pretty similar to a bunch of schoolyard bullies. Well, I think perhaps having to expend your energy in a child related environment just might make you think about your more _adult_ responsibilities."

Their eyes widened as Jen continued,

"All three of you will report to the NCIS crèche facility downstairs, I'm sure they will be glad of the extra help."

"I don't _do_ children!" Ziva protested with a squeak.

"And I don't _do_ harassment of NCIS employees, Ziva. You _are_ going. Period!"

Tony glanced warily at Tim, not exactly relishing the prospect of spending a week with screaming, wriggling, leaking, smelly kids,

"Look at it this way, McNanny, I suppose they're just future, future, future Probies!"

Jen folded her arms, directing her eyes to her final victim.

"Special...Agent...Gibbs," she said slowly.

"I am well aware that as a Marine, you don't exactly subscribe to the concept of 'comfort zones', however, I have not forgotten that as team leader, you have to bear a greater responsibility for the behavior of your team, as well as your own, of course."

Gibbs gave his best steely glare and she almost wilted under its intensity. However, with her level of adrenalin as high as it was, she gained the confidence to stare him down.

"I've given your shadowing opportunity a lot of thought and I've got quite a program lined up for you."

"I'm all ears Jen," he said grinning sarcastically.

"Monday and Tuesday you will be my new Cynthia. You will be desk bound for the entire day and you will do what ever I ask you to do. Typing, filing, making coffee, lots and lots of paperwork! And let's see Wednesday I've arranged for you to work with Carla, the cleaner, you'll be doing all her work for the entire day. She's been given a full briefing on why you are there and is looking forward to discussing your behavior with you."

He grit his teeth and muttered a curse under his breath,

"Oh for crying out loud Jen, there is no way, I'm cleaning for two days!"

"You know Jethro, the SecNav did say that you might react in this way. That's probably why he agreed so readily for you to shadow him on Thursday and Friday."

"What the hell did you tell him for?" he snapped, sensing dangerous territory ahead.

"Come on Jethro, aside from Mike Franks, he's about the only other person who can reel you in when you cross the line! How was it he put it? Ah, yes, 'a little discipline can be a humbling and necessary experience, even for former marines who seem to have forgotten some of the subtleties of honor and duty'. He's damned well looking forward to having a full and frank discussion with you on your handling of Baxter Murray!"

Gibbs recognized his duty all right and realized with frustrated anger that there would not be a hope in hell's chance of changing Jen's mind when she'd managed to get the SecNav involved. He eyed each of his team in turn and then heaved a defeated sigh.

He let the tense silence linger for just a moment longer.

"Are we done?"

She smiled with sweet satisfaction at a job well done and her eyes couldn't help but glisten with victory.

"You and your team are dismissed."

He nodded his head and they all filed out of the room, heads bowed dejectedly, already contemplating the horrors of the week ahead of them. Gibbs checked over his shoulder as Ducky closed the door behind him, instinctively realizing that the discussions between the Director and Gibbs were not over just yet.

"Don't you have a case to solve Agent Gibbs?" Jen asked flippantly.

"Tell me you're not seriously expecting to split this team for a week to work on these ridiculous roles?"

"Oh, I'm deadly serious Jethro! I don't care how angry you get, you will take your punishment!" she snapped indignantly.

He frowned and sighed heavily once more, shaking his head from side to side disapprovingly as he headed towards the door.

"Hell Jen, it's not the punishment I'm angry about."

She reeled back, confused by his response until he clarified further,

"I'm pissed that I taught you how to be a bastard so damned well!"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving her smiling at his unspoken 'apology' and acknowledgement that he'd not exactly behaved like the team leader he was.

In the corridor the team were gathered, hoping that the additional conversation with Gibbs and the Director would have resulted in a change to their punishment.

"Boss, did you square it with the Director that we don't have to do baby drool duty next week?" Tony asked almost pleading.

"Suck it up DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped as he charged on, heading for the stairs.

He stopped abruptly before reaching the last few stairs and turned to the rest of the team and smiled,

"Whether or not you'll be sitting on your ass in Quantico, or scrubbing pots in the canteen, or changing diapers, just remember one thing."

"That we should behave more responsibily to people like Baxter Murray?" Abby said sheepishly.

He chuckled, "That it was worth every minute to never see that weasel again!"

Ducky watched as they all gathered back in the bullpen and thought nervously to himself,

"Never, say never Jethro, my boy. One can never tell when Baxter Murray will grace our presence again!"

THE END


End file.
